The Flamebombb
by jackie016
Summary: Set during RTTE. The gang find a new dragon..well it finds them... random drabble! Hope you enjoy!
1. The flaming dragon!

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction to post, I wrote this a while ago, it's not brilliant (at all) but I just want to get to grips with how posting works etc.**

 **Please enjoy! Chapter One!**

The gang were headed back to the edge after redirecting a group of nadders away from the hunters.

"Well done guys, good work!" Hiccup commented.

" uhhhhh what was that?" Fishlegs asked timidly as there was a roar from behind them.

"A lost nadder?" asked Heather hopefully.

"STAY CLOSE" Shouted Hiccup as the twins screamed

"WOAHHH" as their dragon swooped down avoiding a massive flaming bomb.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Shouted Snotlout

"Whatever it is it seems to be following us!" shouted Astrid.

"Right gang, ignore my last order-split up and surround this dragon let me get in close to see if it's willing to become friend, we need to direct this fire bombing dragon AWAY from the edge. Try come at it from different angles and be ready to fire at it to redirect it!" Hiccup shouted the orders and with that Toothless took off into the sky to try find a dragon that had hidden itself in the mist.

"Ok Toothless let's see where this fella is!" Hiccup whispered to Toothless who sent out his echolocation thing. "Gottcha" he whispered and Toothless soared towards the angry dragon.

"Over here" H shouted calling the riders over . He slowly got into the dragons line of vision. "It's ok big guy- we don't want to hurt you we are here to help!" He leaned his arm out as a gesture. At that moment the dragon narrowed his eyes realising he was surrounded.

"They're just friends," Hiccup said then redirected his voice, "pull back a bit guys, this dragon is not happy."

It turned it's head a little glancing at them pulling back and then refocused its eyes on Hiccup and Toothless.

"Careful Hiccup he seems agitated" cam Astrids boice from his right.

"I know it's ok" he stoop up on Toothless and slowly stretched his hand jout, it was a risk as his foot wasn't ready to move Toothless's tail if need be.

"Hang in there Toothless- nooo growling-we're its friend. See it is making a gluging noise it may be friendly. Suddenly its mouth went wide. Stormflys feelers pricked up and she took off dashing in front of Toothless firing into the dragons open mouth.

"Woah GIRL!" Astrid said to Stormfly.

"What was that?" Questioned Hiccup as the dragon had retreated a bit looking very uncomfortable while making a weird rumbling noise.

"It wasn't my idea!" Astrid shouted back.

"errr Hiccup. I think we should be thankful to Stormfly for saving your lives. That dragon was about to fire!" Fishlegs commented and Hiccup sighed.

"Right this time you guys hang further back, we don't need this dragon to get stressed! It will be fine, I think it wanted to make friends."

"Hiccup he was about to shoot at you-HOW is THAT friendly?"

"We don't know that it was- first let's find it again"

"The big fire-bombing dragon?"

"yes Tuff" said Heather slightly annoyed.

"Well that's easy" commented Tuffnut as he pointed to the sky where it was charging down at them.

"SCATTER!" Shouted Hiccup and no one needed to be told twice.


	2. FLAMEBOMB-B

**Hello, Thanks for reading chapter TWOOOOOO!**

 **Please review-I really appreciate it!  
Again its not my best work but i'm getting the hang of it still!  
ENjoy!**

The dragon had shot down a flame making them separate even further, to avoid any flames that sparked off it.

By the time Hiccup could look back Heather came over and shouting

"It's after ASTRID! We have to help!"

Hiccup quickly scanned the area and located Stormfly who was ducking and diving quickly in the opposite direction. He was furthest away but he was on the fastest dragon. He quickly told Toothless to follow.

"Come on girl-let's get some distance between it and us." Astrid said to Stormfly, at that moment Hookfang came swooping in shooting fire into the dragons face. Not creating much damage but confusing it for a few moments-just enough to confuse it for a few moments, enough for Astrid to get more distance imbetween themselves.

"THANKS Snotlout!" Astrid shouted over the mayhem as she swooped behind some sea stacks.

"WOAH" shouted Ruffnut as a flame whizzed past her ear, "Was Hiccup saying this dragon was friendly? It seems like all it wants to do is shoot at us!"

"Unless we want it to shoot at us?" Tuffnut said thoughtfully

"Good point." Ruffnut said wagging her finger at him only to be knocked off their dragon by an unseen incoming blast.

"NOOT FRIENDLY! DEFINTITLY NOT FRIENDLY!" SHOUTED Ruffnut as she got picked up by TUffnut.

"New plan" said Tuffnut in a grand voice, "we shoot at it!" Both nodded in agreement and set off once again.

"Does this thing give up?" Astrid asked as she got shot at once again. She thought she had lost the great beast but apparently not. Stormfly shot a spine at it and it hit his chin, "Probally not the best idea" She commented as she flew into the clouds to try and use as cover.

"Where's Astrid?" Hiccup questioned as he whacked the dragon with a plasma blast. The creature wasn't very impressed and a second later Hiccup was avoiding a blast right back at him.

"Last seen headed towards the clouds- It doesn't seem to like her much" Fishlegs called.

"Probally has something to do with the shoot down its throat" Hiccup said motioning for Toothless to head towards the clouds,.

He knew he was getting close when a spine shot out near him.

"Careful that was close. It's me!" Hiccup shouted to warn her.

"Speak loudly and we will all get fried" She whispered as he came into view.

He pulled an 'oh' face stopping himself from making a noise.

"That thing is NOT friendly, Hiccup I thought you said" Ruffnut said loudly, obviously they just got here aswell.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Hiccup tried to shush her.

"She's got a point, I distinctly heard you say" Tuffnut started

"Tuff Hiccup was wrong but if you don't be quiet right now we are all going to get roasted."

They all fell silent. Then suddenly Tuffnut whisper-shouted "I've got it a flamebombb!"

"Flamebomb?" questioned Astrid.

"Yes but with a double B at the end!" Tuffnut said triumphantly, Astrid looked completely confused.

"Flamebomb-b?"

"EXACTLY! That's its name! because it shoots flames that go BOMB-ya see what I did there ? I used both words!" they were about to reply when a boice came out of the clouds.

"Hey are you guys going to leave us blasting it on our own?" Snotlout said as he, Fishlegs and Heather immerged through the clouds.

"I think we should try and get away and leave it to its own devices." Heather said "It will get bored looking for us in a little while" she looked around, this was obviously not the usual technique "When I was on my own I did that a lot-you just have to get away from it!"

"I guess. But I don't think we should let it get to the edge" Astrid said deciding to ignore the whole FLamebombb double B thing for now.

"I'm not sure it will give up- dragons can be know to hold grudges" Hiccup said.

" we may as well try-let's not go straight back to the edge though-throw it off course for a bit." Heather suggested.

Hiccup didn't really like the idea – he definitely didn't usually do this and he did know a lot of dragons that hold grudges, The whispering death that Toothless had a grudge against didn't give up it searched for him and it was prepared to fight to the death.

The others took off all spread out in different directions Astrid turned to Hiccup "Hey it's probably for the best. I'm not sure if this one wants to be trained. I'm sure you could if you were determined but then again it might not be a good thing- we don't want it getting used to humans- if the hunters got that.."

"Which is why we should intercept it-drive it away from them."

He sighed and looked at the retreating figures and saw Heather dodging a fireball by mere inches. "right now it's too angry 's go" Ge smiled at Astrid reassuringly and they headed off in the opposite direction from the dragon.

Hiccup decided he would keep Astrid in view as she was the main target. The twins had already got out of firing range so it looked like they were safe and headed straight home to the edge yelling something about chest hair on fire.

The dragon-flamebombb was firing blindly filled with anger till its eyes locked on a retreating blur nadder. Its eyes were red with fury and it flew after it wacking a gronkle out of the way.

"AHHH" Screamed Fishlegs who was now rapidly approaching the seas blue surface.

"Fishlegs!" shouted Heather " Hiccup it knocked Fishlegs and now it's headed to Astrid!"

Hiccup turned and his eyes widened. He waited till he saw Fishlegs jump back on Meatlug and breathed a sigh of relief. He turned west and headed over the dragon to Astrid.

"What's your plan?" Hiccup said as he caught up with Astrid who was ducking inbetween seastacks.

"We'll be fine-is Fishlegs ok?" Answered Astrid

"Yes he'll be fine. What is your plan?"

"Uhhhh"

Hiccup realised she was still….planning.

She the spotted a group of nadders up ahead, she pointed and then shouted "BLEND IN!" and then chased after the group avoiding a few fire bombs while going.


	3. MUDMEN

**Hello fellow readers (ok I'm working on my opening sentence ... any ideas?)**

 **I was going to bring in a new person but I think it would just drag out the story a bit, so in other words I've changed the ending a bit but it should still be ok!**

 **MMM:I'm not very good on what kind of dragon it will be so we will have to see how it goes!**

 **Enjoy chapter 3, 4 should follow shortly.**

 **Please read and review, I love getting feedback!**

By this time Heather and Snotlout had caught up, "She's blending in with those nadders- it seems to be working" he told them hopefully.

But he must have spoken too loudly for the dragon turned on to them and looked for Astrid.

"Looks like we are 2nd on its hit list!" said Snotlout just before they dived away from a flame.

"Let's try distract it from Astrid!" Hiccup shouted but then saw Snotlout flying into a tree.

"AHH FIRE!" Snotlout screamed and ran and jumped into a stream. Hiccup sighed.

"Heather this isn't working! You and Snotlout fall back to camp and check on Fishlegs and the twins, Iwill shadow Astrid from the sky to check she's alright."

Heather looked as though she was about to object but after looking at Astrid who had managed to get aqay, then at Snotlout who was now sitting in a stream and finally at the angry dragon she nodded.

As Heather collected Snotlout and headed back towards camp Hiccup took to the clouds and followed the dragon who was now sniffing the air and surveyinbg the scene. It glanced at Heather and Snotlout and then took off in another direction. Which to Hiccups dismay was the way the herd of nadders-including Stormfly had flown.

He followed it for a while and spotted Astrid in the middle of the pack which had now turned around to face the dragon face on.

"What is she up to bud?" He whispered . Whatever it was he hoped she was prepared as the flaming dragon was now headed straight for them.

"Hold it together Stormfly. When it gets too close we fire and disperse." She had realised that she had to do this otherwise the whole pack would be bombed. "3…2….1 GO!"

"Woah" Shouted Hiccup as a herd of nadders spread out in different directions, completely confusing Toothless for a few seconds and it seemed to confuse the flamebombb as well. Hiccup smiled, so that was her plan- he was impressed. Now to find out where she had got to before the flamebombb did.

He searched the island for a good 10 minutes. He found her crouching between bushes.

"Astrid there you are!" He said quietly but so she could hear him, she smiled back and motioned him over.

"How far away is it?"

" About a field away" he said pointing "It seems to be sniffing you out- I think it relys mostly on smell although I don't think any of its senses are great"

"Great!" She smiled broadly almost confidently.

Hiccup looked at her, confused "Great?"

She nodded "It fits perfectly into our plan doesn't it girl!" She whispered to Stormfly who gave a small excited tail wag.

"Speaking of plans- well done with all the nadders-they completely confused it and even Toothless!"

She smiled and did he just see her blush slightly at his compliment? He grinned back at her "Anyway what plan fits perfectly with the flamebombb?" He questioned.

"Ohhhhh you are going to LOVE it!" she said as she crept over to the next bush .

Hiccup shrugged at Toothless "How bad could it be?" He said then followed suit.

Toothless sighed – His rider was actually enjoying this!


	4. La fini

**Last chapter! Definitely could've done better but it was kind of just a 'drabble' But anyhow I hope you enjoyed.**

 **So long for now**

Heather and Snotlout were flying back to the edge.

"Is your back ok?" Heather asked him as the silence between them got a bit too long, Snotlout sighed.

"That is so sweet Heather-checking up on me like that!" Heather groaned

"But don't you worry I've had more than a few worse burns than THAT!" He leaned back enjoying his manliness, " Have I told you of the time I had changewing saliva on my head-well helmet?"  
"yes" Heather groaned and wished, not for the first time on this journey, that she had

stayed with Hiccup and Astrid, rather than having to listen to him the whole way back.. She encouraged Windshear to go faster.

"So are you going to tell me your plan or am I going to have to get blown to pieces while guessing?" Hiccup whispered to Astrid who tried to suppress a laugh.

"Don't be so impatient"

"Oi" he said and lightly punched her shoulder.

"shhhh" she reminded him as the dragon turned their way. "This is a crazy/hopefull, not very well thought out plan but it is all we've got, so here goes nothing."

She glanced around then turned around to face Hiccup "I recognised this island as where I crash landed one time- I think you were in Berk , anyway it has something which should mask our scent just promise me you won't thrash too much." She looked at him expectantly and he wasn't sure what to say.

"I can't promise anything if you don't tell me!"

"okay fine" she sighed "walk over there it's near those rocks-don't worry if it sees you just crawl there quickly."

Hiccup started crawling quickly and was halfway towards the rocks that she had pointed to when it all went wrong. Something flew out and crashed into his stomach.

"ARGHHHH" he screamed failing at any attempt to stay quiet.

Toothless lunged forward to catch him from falling down a steep sloping cliff/hill but was too late and they both ended up falling, arms and wings flailing.

They landed with a thud….then a glug as Toothless landed in a bog of wet gloppy mud.

Hiccup opened his eyes as saw Astrid looking down at him. He jumped back "YOU knocked me off that cliff?" He gasped, still getting his breath back from the fall.

She nodded " Hurry we need to jump in!" He took one glance around before her hand filled his and yanked him into the mud.

"you tricked me!" He said when he regained his breath he suddenly realised he was sinking. She helped him up as he started thrashing

"You do know you can stand- it's only a foot deep if you don't thrash." Then she burst out laughing as she saw his face completely covered in mud.

"Oh so you think this is funny do you? I could've died falling off that cliff!"

He realised that she was not going to stop laughing and he was about to join in, so he quickly chucked a clump of mud at her.

"Oh so its like that is it?" She questioned and he smiled sheepishly- well he meant to look sheepish but he was about to burst out laughing at the lump of mud slowly sliding down the side of her face.

"HYAH" she said chucking mud at him.

They both burst out laughing and the next few minutes were spent chucking mud at each other and laughing their heads off.

"Aren't you glad I did it? Do you notice no maniac dragon after us?!"

Suddenly there was a squeak at the top of the hill and Astrid's face fell.

"Stormfly" she said then ran to the exit.

She tried to scramble up the ledge slipping down because of all the mud under her feet. Managing to grab a tree root she pulled herself up.

Hiccup had a bit more difficulty because of his leg but toothless used his muzzle to give him a boost and he head straight in the direction of Astrid and Stormfly.

Astrid slowed to a halt as they came into an opening in the field "Whaaaat?" she breathed, Hiccup caught up and made the same noise before shouting "What are you guys doing here?" They ran over to the rest of the gang who were huddled around a sleeping figure of the flamebombb.

"Hicc-AHHHHHH" Fishlegs screamed as he saw two mudmen ( **Artemis Fowl anyone?** ) running along towards them.

The figures slowed confused.

"Come on sis" motioned Tuffnut as he and Ruffnut yelled "GET THEM" while springing out and knocking both Hiccup and Astrid to the floor.

"Uh we come in piece" Heather tried just before Astrid punched Tuffnut so he rolled off her.

"Even if you didn't recognise us- Toothless is standing RIGHT there! Okay he's covered in mud but I've literally seen you guys almost every day my whole life!"  
Astrid complained as the dragon riders looked at her through squinted eyes.

"Oh you guys don't need to worry , It's definitely Astrid" Tuffnut said as he rubbed his chin "I am hurt I am very much hurt!" he complained as Ruffnut slapped Hiccup's face.

"Oww why would you?" he said as she clambered off him.

"Duh He's my twin I feel his pain." Ruffnut said simply.

"Why did you hit me then? What?" Hiccup started but Astrid cut him off.

"don't go into that!" she then turned around and gestured to the sleeping dragon "what happened here?" She questioned.

"I made a few discoveries with the dragon eye and turns out the flamebombb is in the bolder class and she loves a certain flower, well loves is a strong word, she falls asleep with it- how exciting Hiccup who knew, we need to test this flower on other dragons, it might be like dragon nip!" Fishlegs commented excitedly.

"When does it wake up?" asked Hiccup curiously.

"Apparently in a few hours, the eye says it's super unsociable but-luckily for you Astrid, this flower makes it a bit delirious, so with a little bit of luck it won't remember you when it does wake up! Hiccup I spotted a new thing on the dragon eye we must try it out"

"Uhhh can we leave you two crazy people to talk about this when we get back to the edge and we can ditch you?" asked Tuffnut, "this mud is starting to make my skin go dry."

"Speaking of which, Why are you two completely covered in mud?" Heather asked the question that everyone else was wondering.

"Someone.." Hiccup said smiling at a smug Astrid "Pushed me off a cliff!"


End file.
